The Journey
by TheSixthGatekeeper
Summary: Describes the journey the Tyler twins make in Jamie's point of view, from coming through the door in Peru to arriving at the Professor's house. He tries to make sense of everything; the first battle, Scott and whatever Nightrise has done to his brother, and the future. There will be a part two in the others' point of view and their opinions on the twins at the end. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-The Cathedral

**So, uh…I've sort of turned into a story machine…**

**Yes, I've written another Po5 fic!**

**Well, I recently re-read a couple of the books and I was thinking as I finished Nightrise for about the third time…**

**Anthony Horowitz really didn't leave any detail on the bit between the twins going through the door and magically appearing outside the Professor's house! Well, yes, he said it took thirty hours but hey, it got me thinking. **

**The version of events I wrote is undoubtedly far more dramatic and over-done than AH probably imagined it. It would be pretty boring if everything went perfectly right, wouldn't it? I thought I should spice it up a bit.**

**So here it goes. **

**Plus, everyone likes the twins, right?**

**Disclaimer: For copyright reasons, I do not own Po5, or the characters, blah blah blah dee blah. If there was no such thing as copyright though, I would quite happily steal it…however, I do not want to get arrested.**

Jamie came crashing through the doorway and away from the danger he had faced merely seconds ago, narrowly avoiding another bullet in his back. Stumbling a bit with the momentum, his gaze swung upwards. He almost cried out with relief as he saw that the door had worked as he expected it to. He was clearly not in Auburn-the air was free of screeching tyres and urgent voices-and he was inside now. The ceiling of the building he was in arched high above him, decorated with elaborate patterns and the walls were carved with beautiful shapes. Stained glass windows sparkled as the bright sun from outside filtered in, making Jamie squint. A church?

As he panted breathlessly from the chase, he tried to slow his pounding heart and the rushing adrenaline. However, as he became calmer, the memories came flooding back and hit him like a tidal wave. Relief was swept out, replaced by dread and stress.

Was he in Peru, like he was supposed to be? The Old Ones. Maybe they were here. Maybe they would find him. He hadn't got a shred of happiness left now; he thought he might be sick. And what about Alicia? Would they take her? Would she be arrested? But the one thing that was relentlessly hammering around the very front of his mind was Scott. Scott, Scott, Scott…  
In seconds his head was reeling again with all the mashed up thoughts all vying for the most attention. Was Scott here, or had he let go in the dark tunnel? He remembered seeing him in the stands, at Senator Trelawney's celebration. His heart had just about shattered into a thousand pieces. It wasn't the happy reunion he'd dreamed f since they'd been torn apart. The pale, lifeless person he saw wasn't his brother. It couldn't have been. There must've been some kind of mistake. Something had to have gone wrong, because that could never in a million years have been Scott Tyler.

Reality smacked him in the face like a brick. There was no denying the cold, hard truth.

But had he brought him with him? Was he here? There was no way he would be able to escape the police on his own. He couldn't lose him again, not like before, not after all the time he'd devoted to finding him in the first place.  
He realised he was gripping two things. Money. Money in one hand. A one-hundred dollar bill, given to him by Alicia on the spur of the moment. It was now crumpled in his iron fist but it was money nonetheless.

He heart skipped a beat as he felt in the other he was clutching a hand. A limp hand, but it was still there.  
He spun around and joy began to pump through him again as he saw that his twin was there, in the church with him. With him.

"Scott!"

He half expected a reply, having forgotten while riding his rollercoaster of emotion about how unrecognisably broken the boy was. The little surge of joy plummeted as he watched his twin stare at the stone floor, not seeing it, without even seeming to register Jamie's voice. He looked completely lost. But he'd sent his thoughts in the car, hadn't he? He can't have imagined something like that. And he replied when Jamie sent his own thoughts out.

Jamie dropped Scott's hand and it swung loosely at the side of the suit he was wearing, now spattered with the blood of the dead woman.

"We got away. We're safe now, see? The police can't follow us here." He said desperately, stepping a bit closer. As he did, Scott did look up but it was as if the brief telepathic exchange had been completely forgotten. There was no recognition, no reaction to seeing him. He could easily been mistaken for a ghost with his deathly pale face, thin figure and empty expression. Jamie's heart broke all over again.

But no matter how much he just wanted to do nothing, they couldn't stay forever in the cathedral type place. They had money, enough for a cheap hotel room for the night and a bit of travelling. They had each other. The one major problem was that he had no idea where they were. He racked his crazed brain for answers. There had to be something he'd been told…now he wished he'd paid more attention to what people had said.

He sighed.

First things first: they had to get out. Luckily they were alone in the cavernous building, or they would easily be questioned and fussed about. Or captured. He shivered at the thought.  
He turned back to Scott, who had not moved from where he was. "We have to go." He said firmly, trying to sound sure of himself but on the inside he was not feeling brave at all. "Can you hear me?"  
He made a sudden grab for Scott's hand and as soon as they made contact he flinched, pulling away with a sharp gasp, and squeezed his eyes shut which were alight with the anticipation of pain. It was the first independent movement he'd done since they left the door but it wasn't the reaction Jamie had expected. He released him immediately, shocked. What had he done? In the split second it had happened it was clear from the distress in his eyes that he thought he was about to be hurt. By him. His own brother. Jamie, who he had known all his life.  
There was no evidence of the outburst when he looked again and Scott had adopted the same empty expression as before; although he could see now that he scared too. The fear was thinly veiled but still there, if he searched hard enough for it, like he really didn't want him to know.

"It's Jamie. Don't you remember?" he said, very aware of his catching voice. "I wasn't going to hurt you. I swear. I would never do that."

He watched Scott blink at the ground vacantly.

"You spoke in the car. Well, not really. Using thoughts. I heard you, though, and you replied when I sent my thoughts to you. I'm still here. And we're going to find the others, because they're going to help us…"

Jamie let out a shuddery sigh, acknowledging that this wasn't getting anywhere. They couldn't stand here very much longer and the sight of two odd boys would undoubtedly cause unwanted attention. They needed somewhere to stay. He glanced at Scott again, wondering how he was going to get him to come without causing him any accidental discomfort.

"Are you coming? We have to get out of here."

Scott was looked at him again. He slightly opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but no sound came out and he shut it again quickly as if he changed his mind. The hidden fear showed again for half a second before his unfocused gaze drifted away again. What in the world could make him like this? _Who would? _It wasn't normal. Scott wouldn't act like this. Scott would know what to do. Scott would have them in a hotel room right now with a plan.

Jamie cursed himself.

Chewing his lip, he took a few hesitant steps towards the ornately decorated wooden doors, in hope that Scott would follow him. A sweeping glance over his shoulder proved that it wasn't really working.

"I can't leave you here, and we can't stay." Jamie coaxed. "Please come!"

He waited a couple of seconds. Suddenly there was a faint, crackling sound, not lasting more than a few seconds. Barely audible, but he'd heard it. Where did it come from? Not the church…there was no one in there. His heart raced for a second as he realised that it was in his head. But he hadn't imagined it…  
_Scott!  
_Jamie turned and faced his brother with new excitement. "That was you, wasn't it? I heard it!"

If Scott had heard any of this, he didn't show it. The blank expression he wore stared straight past Jamie, like he was somewhere else.

"Can you do it again?"

Jamie listened hard in his head, straining to hear even the slightest noise or quietest thought. There was nothing. Maybe he had imagined it. Or maybe it was a fluke.

He closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his buzzing head. When he reopened them, Scott was right next to him. He actually made him jump, having moved so silently.

"Let's go." He said.

**The story starts! Do not fear, people, I have written loads of advance chapters so you won't be waiting ages while I clatter away at a keyboard all day. Everyone's happy. Yay.**

**Ta ta for now!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2-The Square

**The next chapter! And my least favourite one too…don't ask why, there isn't actually a reason, I just don't. I'm weird like that. **

**To be clear, there is nothing wrong with it. Sorry if I have just completely confused you. I will try to be less confusing in the future.**

**And also, in the last chapter, it was Jamie who said "Let's go." Or that would be weird, if Scott just magically started talking. Well, maybe it wouldn't but I thought it would be quite abrupt. Yeah. Thought I should just make that clear.**

**Thanks to the fantastic people who reviewed me, there are a few people who review quite a lot or all of what I write (CharmedGatekeeper-thank you for your mention of me in your author note on After the War Chapter 13! You are my inspiration on FanFiction and you are sort of like my idol…Zintfall-you gotta write more Power of Five fics after your finished The Pandora Box! Awolnation-you always get so excited when I update which is a real and much needed confidence booster! Plus, your pen name is an awesome band! Nightcall16-you almost always leave me lovely reviews!) And you people are awesome! As a reward for your awesomeness, you may have a delicious cookie! *hands the said people cookies* **

**:D**

**And now I am done with my cookie giving, you can have the next chapter…enjoy your metaphorical snack while you read.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write these for people to understand I'm not Anthony Horowitz? No one thinks I am anyway…I'm just a bit paranoid. Who knows, maybe one day I'll forget to write a disclaimer and the police will turn up and arrest me? You never know what will happen.**

The mid-morning sun beat down relentlessly as he left the cathedral, the bright glare shooting directly into Jamie's eyes. He was already sweating and his bullet wound was making itself known by throbbing painfully. He winced. It resulted in a very unpleasant sensation.

Suddenly he became very conscious of the fact that a boy with rags and a limp may seem suspicious, not to mention the fact he was accompanied by a distant boy with a ripped and bloodied suit. His scrambled thoughts were settling down, and as they did his mind cleared and he could think easily again.  
He remembered the cash. He smoothed it out and looked at it for a minute, taking the in fact that the small bit of paper was their lifeline and saviour in an unknown country. Then he stuffed it in his dirty back pocket to keep it safe.

Right. They needed a place to stay. A hotel.

He glanced around the sunny square. People were just starting to mill around and although it wasn't full yet, Jamie could instinctually tell that if they waited here much longer then it would become extremely busy. It didn't help that he had no idea where they were.  
With a sinking feeling in his chest he realised that he would have to speak to someone, or they'd end up wandering around with nowhere to go. He scanned the ever growing crowd, tense and wary. He thought they would be stopped any minute now or recognised, even though no one gave them more than a fleeting glance. He couldn't help but view everyone as a possible threat, knowing that shape-changers could look exactly human unless you looked carefully. He remembered the scorpion man in the Old World and shivered.

Ok then, let's do this…

He quickly stepped in front of the next person who walked by, a dark haired tan woman. She dressed expensively and wore a dress which flowed around in the gentle breeze. He offered her a tiny, nervous smile. "Um…hello? I was wondering if you could help me. I'm…" he trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up and blush. She was observing him disapprovingly, and he could automatically tell she was looking at his clothes. "…lost. Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"  
The woman studied him carefully, folding her slender arms. "Dondé vives?" she demanded, raised her eyebrow sceptically.  
Jamie almost slapped himself across his stupid face. Language. Why hadn't he thought of that?  
"Sorry," he muttered before shuffling back. The woman threw him one more glance before melting into the crowd and vanishing.

What on earth should he do?  
Wait. Scott. Where did he go?

The masses of people swirled around him as he desperately searched for his brother in the music and chatter of the bustling crowd. He bumped into numerous people, facing flurries of angry outbursts as he did so. The square was packed now, and he was getting nowhere; pushing against the crowd was impossible. He was only getting more and more flustered by the second. It was impossible to tell which direction he was going in because the crowd had completely enveloped him and he couldn't possibly see over the sea of heads. Where was he?

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the familiar suit, worn by someone who was being swept around with the river of people. Jamie clung to the sight, fighting against the surging people.  
He was almost there. He could still see him. Almost there…  
Suddenly he was blocked again by a tall man in uniform who planted himself firmly between the two. He craned his neck up to see. A policeman, shouting to make himself heard over the deafening noise.

However, it was clearly not English. It came to Jamie as a mass of fast-spoken nonsense. "I speak English!" he cried, hoping that, by some non-existent stroke of luck, that he spoke his language too.  
Something sparked in the policeman's eyes, but he was still yelling in something Jamie couldn't understand.

And there was Scott behind him. He looked very overwhelmed, caught in the sudden rush of people.

Jamie side-stepped around him, sensing there might be trouble. The movement sent a bolt of pain shooting up his arm and he faltered slightly and hissed. The policeman lunged for him and despite the unrest no one seemed to help or notice. Perhaps it was a regular occurrence here, and realised he had found himself in an unfamiliar country where there could be all sorts of unknown laws and regulations. It was like organised chaos.

He only had one thought.

They had to get out of here.

Jamie grabbed the sleeve nearest to him on Scott's crumpled jacket, pulling him away with him and ignoring the cry of anger from the policeman. They were getting away right now. Before he knew where he was going, he was running against the crush of people and struggling to keep the grip on Scott, too desperate to register the ache in his arm.

Eventually, the endless masses became less dense and there was room to move without needed to shove. He slowed his unsteady, lurching run and caught his breath, wiping the sweat from his clammy head.  
He had to mentally instruct himself to act. Check the money. Still there. Scott. Still there. The policeman. He's gone, they lost him.  
They lost him.  
They lost him.  
Thank god.  
He realised his heart was pounding and his fingers were curled too tightly around the fabric of the suit. He had to calm down.

"He was going to arrest me or something," he gasped breathlessly. "We had to get out quick. Sorry,"

He bent over and leaned with his hands on his knees, unable to carry on, but thankful of the fact that there was barely any people around now they were out of the busy part of town. At least now he knew to avoid policemen now.

After what seemed like centuries crawled by, he straightened up. "But we're ok now. We need a hotel," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "I've still got the money…"

The semi-confident demeanour faded away along with his voice. His twin was frozen on the spot, unmoving but shaking like it was freezing cold rather than despite the merciless sun and sweltering heat. The empty expression was gone, replaced by paralysed shock. Jamie rushed over, thinking that dragging him through a packed crowd while trying to escape a furious policeman wasn't a good idea, and although it wasn't really his fault, a lump of guilt was already forming a lump in his chest.

"Come on, we're no really safe here. The policeman could find us. Or more will come." He pleaded.

Scott's wide eyes flickered up to look at him but his rapid breathing didn't slow.  
Jamie was not used to being in charge. He didn't have a clue how to deal with this. Scott was always the one in control, not the other way wrong. Whenever Jamie was in trouble, he would be there to solve the problem. And as a result, now when Jamie had to help his twin, he didn't know how or where to even start. Tables turned, he was useless.

Carefully, he raised his good arm, because even the slightest movement in his wounded one caused a sharp spike of pain to speed all the way through it. The bandage wasn't helping anymore. Just another problem to add to their growing collection, and another reason they needed a place to stay for a while. He reached slowly out to Scott's arm, trying not to cause alarm. Scott stared at the unexpected contact, and for a second Jamie was sure he was going to react as he had last time, but it had the desired effect. He was calming down. He stopped shaking as hard as before but just in case, Jamie took his hand away. Just in case.

**Readers of my main story, Problems-I have found myself blocked by a wall that has plonked itself between me and a pile of ideas waiting to be found. This condition is writer's block. Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but I will make a full recovery soon. I promise. I'm trying!**

**And on a better note, I have written two stories that are siting waiting on my computer…I will post the first chapters soon, but I need to know which you would rather read first. Silent Creek-name pretty self-explanatory.  
Or 10 Things You Didn't Know About-exactly as title says. Ten things you didn't know about the characters of Power of Five!**

***Whistles while rocking back and forward on heels* **

**Nothing to do here…**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xx**


End file.
